El dia que Neji se largo de Konoha
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Naruto le dio a entender a Neji que su actitud... apestaba... con ello en mente Neji juro ser un "Nice Guy" de ahora en adelante, pero las cosas no salieron como el queria- One Shot.


**"¡Tu actitud apesta!"**

Esa fue la frase que Naruto Uzumaki tuvo que decirle a Neji Hyuuga para que comprendiera… que su actitud apestaba. El era uno de los hombres mas solicitados entre las mujeres de Konoha, pero ninguna se le acercaba por miedo a perder alguna extremidad, los hombres lo envidiaban, pero nunca lo tomaban en serio por ser el ser mas andrógino de la aldea. Su frialdad era excesiva y nunca trataba bien a la gente, su propia prima le tenia miedo.

-¡Basta!...- grito Neji golpeando la mesa que tenia enfrente- … ¡a partir de mañana, seré diferente!

La victoria de Naruto sobre su persona fue tan impactante para el Hyuuga, que no cabia la menor duda, si quería tener amigos además de los incondicionales, Lee y TenTen, debería cambiar su perspectiva de la vida y ser mas… ¿alegre?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente.

TenTen y Lee esperaban sobre un pedestal la llegada de su "queridísimo" sensei. Era realmente aburrido no tener nada que hacer, excepto charlar sobre sus vidas y esas cursilerías que tanto le gustaban a Lee, TenTen las encontraba sosas.

-¡Hola mis jóvenes compañeros, que la llama de la juventud, los ilumine hoy!  
-¿Por qué dijiste eso, si ya lo dijiste hace media hora?- dijo TenTen.  
-No fui yo  
-¡¿Cómo esta mis entusiastas compañeros?!

Los dos miraron a su derecha y con una mirada de terror en sus rostros y una quijada tan abierta que podía tocar el suelo, encontraron al famosísimo Neji Hyuuga usando uno de esos trajes verdes de entrenamiento de Gai sensei.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste, Dios?!...- grito TenTen- … ¡ahora estoy sola en un equipo de fenómenos!  
-¡Por la llamarada de la eterna juventud!...- grito Lee entusiasta-… ¡¿Has visto la luz, Neji?!  
-¡Camarada Lee, es bueno ver tu entusiasta sonrisa en este mundo lleno de alegría!

En ese momento los mocos salieron de la nariz de Lee y las lagrimas empañaron su visión, tantos recuerdos ingratos se esfumaron y ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa al ver a Neji.

-¡Amigo Neji!- grito Lee.  
-¡Amigo Lee!- grito Neji.

Se dieron un abrazo y al momento en que lo hicieron, juro que escuche un sonido como de peluche siendo aplastado. TenTen cayo de rodillas con una mirada de "¿Qué demonios?" gigantesca. Al poco tiempo se escucho un gran soplido de nariz, los tres miraron hacia atrás y al ver, ahí estaba Gai sensei, con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos como una fuente y escurriendo su nariz con su pañoleta.

-¡Neji!- grito Gai.  
-¡Gai sensei!- grito Neji.

Los dos corrieron uno hacia el otro, con el mar en el fondo y el sol naranja en el horizonte. Neji y Gai se abrazaron muy fuerte mientras las lagrimas de ambos caian en el suelo.

-Neji… mi adorable alumno  
-Gai sensei- dijo Neji con lagrimas cristalinas en sus ojos.  
-Dios… ¿así de marica se ve cuando lo hago yo?- dijo Lee incrédulo.  
-Más o menos- respondió TenTen.

Neji se puso de pie y dio un aplauso muy fuerte, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía aceptado dentro de su propio equipo, ahora podría compartir sus experiencias personales con Lee sin tener que romperle los dientes primero.

-¡Es hora de ir a entrenar!- grito Neji alegremente.

Y todos entraron en sus poses de combate típicas. Lee desafio a Neji, pero rápidamente Gai lo empujo como si se tratara de TenTen y le hiso la pose cool a Neji, el cual se sonrojo y hecho una risa agradable a su maestro, que lloriqueo de felicidad. Lee se puso de pie sobándose su cabeza… ¿Por qué Gai le hiso la primera pose cool del día a Neji y no a él, como es costumbre?

-No debe ser nada… ¡vamos TenTen, entrenemos!  
-Esta bien…- TenTen miro asustada como Neji se sonrojaba de Gai- … el que debería estar sonrojándose eres tu Lee  
-¡Ya lo se, ahora ven y pelea!

Lee se arrojo sobre TenTen y ella lo espero con un monton de agujas filosas en sus manos, pero…

-¡Adelante, Lee kun, tu puedes ganar!- grito Neji con una sonrisa.  
- …- Lee se desplomo en el suelo y miro incrédulo a su rival siendo abrazado por su sensei-… (Pe…pero… Gai sensei me abraza a mí…A MI)  
-O cielos, no más por favor- dijo TenTen.

Pero TenTen no continuo hablando, observo como Lee se puso de pie y camino hasta Neji con un aura oscura de muerte y destrucción a su alrededor. Neji le sonrio, pero Lee lo sujeto del brazo, le dio medio vuelta y puso su mano dentro de sus pantalones.

-Mi entusiasta compañero, me temo que yo no soy de esos que…  
-… ¡Calzón chino!  
-¡AAAAA!

Lee jalo la ropa interior de Neji tan fuerte que esos calzones parecían cuerdas elásticas de Bunge.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- grito Gai.  
-¡Nadie me quita el puesto de alumno predilecto!  
-¡Si el no lo…!  
-De acuerdo, de todas formas, no se puede huir del destino y ahora se que un tonto, será tonto por siempre- dijo Lee.

Neji se puso de pie, algo raro sucedió y ahora la quijada de Gai tocaba el suelo por lo abierta que estaba. Bueno, este día había empezado bien, Lee había sido amable e inclusive fraternal con él y por fin se había ganado el cariño del sensei que ni su nombre recordaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el entrenamiento. Neji había tratado de pasar tiempo con Lee, pero el simplemente respondía cosas extrañas como…  
_**  
"¿sabes por que eres débil?... porque no me odias lo suficiente… ¡Odiame, Bwajajaja!"**_

-…(De seguro que fue una mala idea hacer esto)…¡No, Naruto tiene razón, debo cambiar!

Y hablando de Naruto, su equipo y él comían en el Ichiraku con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Naruto trataba de quitarle a Sai su ramen, mientras el se disponía a hacer un retrato de Ayame, la mesera del Ichiraku, Sakura trataba de darle un poco de Sake a Kakashi, para ver si por fin podía verle ese rostro que tanto ocultaba, por su parte Kakashi, se negaba a quitarse su mascara.

-Tome Kakashi sensei…- dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosa.  
-… ¿no te rindes verdad?- respondió Kakashi.  
-¡Sai, se te olvido esa parte!  
-Si tocas ese ramen, te mueres Naruto  
-¡Hola mis mejores amigos!

Todos miraron hacia la entrada del puesto de ramen y ahí estaba Neji, con trajecito verde y todo. Sakura quedo perpleja, Naruto se tiro al suelo a reír como loco y Sai…a él le valió un pepino.

-¿Neji que te paso?... ¿perdiste una apuesta con Lee?- dijo Sakura.  
-¿de que hablas, flor de cereso?  
- …- Sakura se sonroja y mira a su derecha- … ya se volvio loco, actua igual que Lee (solo que como el si es guapo a él si le salen las rimas)  
-O hola Neji, me alegra ver que ya no usas falda- dijo Sai sonriendo.  
-¡Gracias mi entusiasta amigo, sabia que a alguien le gustaría mi nueva actitud positiva ante la vida!

Kakashi suspiro, lo que tenia que le esperaba, otro clon de Maito Gai. De repente la mirada de Neji cambio a una llena de frialdad y odio hacia Kakashi, el cual se asusto de mirarlo a los ojos y nerviosamente dijo:

-¿Qué sucede?  
-¡Cualquier rival de mi sensei, es mi rival!  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos a la vez.

Neji entro en una pose de combate bastante extraña, similar a la de Lee. Los petalos de rosa calleron a sus espalda, las olas del mar se agitaban en el fondo y el sol del amanecer salía con fuerza y brillando tan fuerte como un diamante. Neji apunto con su dedo índice a Kakashi y con una fuerza descomunal, grito:

-¡Prepárate villano, que el poder del amor, la amistad y la juventud, te hara pedazos, La llama de la juventud… EXPLOTA!

Una gran explosión sucedió detrás de Neji y sus ojos blancos captaron el ardor del fuego del joven espíritu.

-¿Qué cara…?- dijo Kakashi incrédulo.  
-¡AAAA, Juuken justiciero, Byakugan de la eterna juventud!

Neji se lanzo sobre Kakashi… el cual suspiro y evadió el ataque de Neji, saco su libro y lo puso delante de sus blancos ojos.

-Capitulo 45… El 69…

De la nariz del Hyuuga salió disparado un chorro de sangre a presión que lo mando a volar y a derribar una pared del puesto de ramen. Naruto cayo en el suelo riéndose fuertemente, Sai ayudo a Neji a ponerse de pie el cual se limpio el hilito de sangre que bajaba por su nariz y miro a Kakashi con odio.

-¡eso es trampa!  
-En la guerra como en el amor…- dijo Kakashi.  
-… me refiero a usar Yaoi como arma, es trampa

Todos miraron a Kakashi con una mirada de "¿Qué demonios?", el cual simplemente miro nervioso al libro y despues a Neji, de nuevo al libro y despues a Neji, de nuevo a su libro y por ultimo a Neji.

-Con razón el libro usa tantos términos para describir al falo  
-¡Tiene que prestármelo mas tarde, Kakashi sensei!- grito Sakura.

Naruto y Sai miraron asustados a Sakura, la cual solo puso cara de nerviosismo y rápidamente cambio de tema, apuntando su filosa lengua hacia Neji.

-¿Por qué copias el estilo de Lee?- le dijo Sakura.  
-¡Cierto, ya tenemos mucho con un mini Gai, dos son multitud!- dijo Kakashi.  
-¿No me digas que tu también te contagiaste por ese rarito?- dijo Naruto.  
-¿Pero…?  
-¡lárgate!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Neji salió volando por el poder de una patada directo en el trasero y cayo justo en medio de la florería Yamanaka. Se saco unos cuantos pedazos de vidrio del pecho, vaya que ser buena onda era difícil, despues de todos los sacrificios que había que hacer para ser un chico cool eran muy duros.

-¡O Dios mio!... ¡¿estas bien?!

Neji abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba Ino Yamanaka tratando de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara estaban a su lado. Neji se puso de pie e hiso la pose cool, con su destellante sornisa ilumino el lugar, tal vez tendría suerte haciéndose amigo de esta gente.

-¡Hola mis entusiastas amigos!  
-Neji… ¿Estas bien?- dijo Ino.  
-Creo que ya se le pego lo rarito- dijo Shikamaru.  
-¡Querido amigo Shikamaru!

Neji se puso de pie y camino hacia Shikamaru con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu sensei, Asuma no debió morir asi…  
-… gracias Neji, eso es muy importante para…  
- … digo, básicamente Hidan se lo owneo, Asuma tuvo que correr por su vida porque no le podía ganar, tal vez si hubiera entrenado un poco mas, hubiese podido correr mas rápido y ese sujeto no lo habría alcanzado y matado, pero ese es el problema con los jóvenes de hoy, que esperan que sus mamás lo arreglen todo… hablando de mamá… pobrecita Kurenai, Asuma la dejo embarazada, al menos debió comprar un seguro… ¿verdad?

Todo el equipo de Asuma miro con la boca abierta a Neji, el cual sonreia con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, ser buena gente era bastante difícil.

-¡Hijo… de… tu… Puta… Madre!- grito Shikamaru.  
-¿Qué?- dijo Neji.  
-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Asuma sensei?!- grito Ino.  
-¡Asuma sensei murió por esta aldea!- grito Choji.  
- Y tú también morirás si no te cuidas Choji, mira que si sigues comiendo así, te va a dar diabetes o no podrás pararte de tu cama, estas muy gordo

Ino y Shikamaru se escondieron debajo del escritorio de la recepción y dejaron que la furia ciega de Choji se liberara en ese instante, la cual crecia lentamente hasta formarse un puño del tamaño de una vaca.

-¡No estoy gordo, maldito andrógeno afeminado, solo soy de huesos grandes!

El golpe mando a Neji a volar como un proyectil, dejando que sangre salierda de su nariz, directo hacia la mansión Hyuuga y por asares del destino en el cuarto de Hinata Hyuuga.

- ¡Maldición, es la ultima vez que intento ser amable con la gente, ese idiota de Naruto puede meterse su "tu actitud apesta" por el orto!

Neji abandono el lugar limpiándose los escombros de su cuerpo y tratando de arrancar ese elástico traje verde que envolvía su cuerpo. Con un leve sonrojo, su pequeña primita salió de entre los escombros y miro a su primo alejarse.

-Neji kun

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente.

Todos los equipos se habían reunido bajo la sombra de un gigantesco árbol en las afueras de la aldea. Hinata estaba en medio del gran grupo y se veía bastante nerviosa y tímida. Naruto se puso de pie y con una poderosa voz grito la consignia que todos sabían que iba a decir.

-¡Así que por eso se comportaba como tonto!- grito Naruto.  
-¿De donde lo dedujiste Einstein?- dijo Kiba.  
-En todo caso… bueno…mmm… creo que… nose… deberíamos tratar de…ser buenos con Neji nii san  
-Hinata tiene razón, si Neji se tomo la molestia de cambiar, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo- dijo Sakura.  
-Bien, a partir de hoy, todos seremos distintos por Neji- dijo Lee levantado su puño en el aire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji camino afuera de su habitación, era un dia nuevo y por alguna rara razón, algo le decía que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a todos. Se puso de pie y camino por el pasillo hacia el baño, al abrir la puerta encontró a Hinata envuelta solo por una toalla.

-¡Disculpe, Hinata sama!  
-… (Por Neji, vamos, por él, seré mas impulsiva y decidida)… Neji… nii san  
-¿Si Hinata sama?

De repente la imagen de Hinata envuelta por una toalla aumento de tamaño a gigante. Neji se sintió pequeñito y de inmediato una poderosa bofetada lo mando a volar haciéndolo romper todas las paredes de la mansión y chocar contra Hiashi que venia leyendo el periódico.

-¡eres un atrevido!...- grito Hinata sonrojada- … ¡trataste de verme desnuda!  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Neji y Hiashi al mismo tiempo.  
-¡¿Cómo te atrevez a hacerle eso a mi hija?!- grito Hiashi con llamas en sus ojos.  
-¡solo porque esta buena… DIGO… porque eee…!  
-¡Muerete Neji!

Un golpe muy poderoso mando a Neji volando por los aires, cayendo justo en medio del area de entrenamiento. Neji saco su cabeza que había quedado hundida en la tierra como si se tratase de un avestruz. Al sacarla, noto a todos sus amigos, Rock Lee y TenTen, sentados juntos cerca de un muñeco de entranamiento.

-… (bueno, al menos llegue mas temprano que Gai sensei)…

Neji camino hacia sus amigos, pero al acercarse noto algo muy extraño en ellos… Lee estaba usando ropa negra y usaba un peinado y mascara similar a las de Kakashi y TenTen llevaba puesto un delantal y traje de ama de casa de los 60.

-¿Lee, TenTen?  
- ¡Hola Neji!...- dijo TenTen con una sonrisa- … (vamos sere mas feminina y menos feminista por Neji) ¿te gustaría un poco de galletas recién hechas con el amor de mamá?  
-¿de que hablas?...- dijo Neji y miro a Lee- … ¿Qué les sucede?

Lee miro furioso a Neji y de inmediato salto sobre él y puso un kunai en su cuello, su mriada ahora era la de un sicopata.

- Eso a ti no te importa (ser mas frio y sereno), después de todo, un perdedor será un perdedor por siempre, ese es su destino, ódiame y solo asi podras vencerme- dijo Lee con su ojo libre.  
-¡¿Qué carajos?!  
-¿Quién quiere un suéter recién tejido?- TenTen saco una bola de hilos y un par de agujas y se puso a tejer.

Neji sintio un "tic" en su ojo derecho y salió huyendo de ese lugar, asustado como nunca en toda su vida. Lee suspiro y saco su Icha Icha, mientras TenTen se ponía a jugar a la casita con una muñeca.

-Vaya… que libro tan interesante- dijo Lee leyendo el primer capitulo.  
-Mami te va a cambiar el pañal  
-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Lee y TenTen levantaron la mirada y encontraron a Gai con lagrimas en sus rostros, el cual analizaba el nombre del libro que Lee tenia en sus manos.

-¡Maldito seas, Hatake, corrompiste a mi alumno!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La gran carrera de Neji termino justo en la florería de los Yamanaka. El Hyuugatomo aire y suspiro con fuerza, eso habia sido muy extraño, pero almenas ahora podría estar seguro de que todo estaría bien y no habría nada de que preocuparse, el equipo de Shikamaru Nara, era conocido por ser el que tenia los pies en la tierra entre los nueve novatos.

-Hola Neji…- se escucho la voz de Choji.  
-…Hola Choj- dijo Neji con los ojos cerrados.  
-¿Cómo te ha ido?  
-Mal, muy mal…- Neji se rasca los ojos-… creo que todos en mi equipo han consumido hongos alucinógenos o algo asi  
-Que mal, bueno aquí vienen Ino y Shikamaru  
-Que bien

En cuanto Neji abrió sus ojos, noto algo que jamas penso ver en Choji, estaba comiendo unas botanas para dieta y sin grasa, llevaba puesta ropa para hacer ejercicio y una playera que decía "Soy una bellota saludable".

-¡¿Qué te paso?!- grito Neji.  
-Solo estoy yendo al gimnasio y haciendo dieta, tu sabes, la figura y la salud ante todo  
-¡Hola todos, vamos a jugar a las traes!

Neji miro hacia atrás y vio algo que lo traumo, Shikamaru estaba usando solo un traje de baño rosa y estaba cubierto por aceite para resaltar los atributos del cuerpo, cosa que casi hiso vomitar a Neji.

-¡Vamos Choji, la pereza la dejas en la casa!- grito Shikamaru pegando saltitos.  
-Mmm… Shimaru kun…aa…por favor, podrías… tu sabes… dejar de saltar- dijo Ino avergonzada, sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.  
-… (¡O Dios, esto tiene que ser un episodio de la Dimension Desconocida!)- pensó Neji asustado.  
-¡Tu vendrás también, Neji!

Justo cuando Shikamaru tomo a Neji de la mano, el Hyuuga supo lo que debía hacer… correr como estúpido para evitar que lo tilden de rarito.

-¡Sueltame!

El gran rastro de polvo que dejo a Neji hiso que todos sintieran gotas bajar por sus nucas, pero ese era el camino del cobarde. Neji corrio tan rápido como loco y al instante choco con alguien corpulento y al instante cayo en el suelo golpeándose el trasero fuertemente.

-Disculpa… yo no quería lastimarte  
-No hay problema… ¿Kiba?

Kiba estaba usando un traje similar al que usan las bailarinas de ballet y tenia a Akamaru bien bañadito con el pelo planchado y desde luego… con un moño rosa en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu perro?!- grito Neji.  
- Pues, Ino me dijo que mi problema es que soy muy machista y que debía estar mas en contacto con mi lado femenino… ¡¿a que "Aki" esta divino?!  
-…- a Akamaru ese nuevo sobre nombre no le hiso nada de gracia y solo se dedico a gruñir.  
-¡O si, muévelo, muévelo, ese cuerpo muévelo, vamos a bailar!

Shino estaba bailando al ritmo de música pop y saltando por doquier con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro y gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Hey, hey, ven a bailar, boing, boing!- cantaba Shino mientras movía su cintura el ritmo de su música.  
-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?!- grito Neji asustado.  
-¡Hola Neji!

Neji miro hacia atrás y se topo con el equipo entero de Naruto. Todos lucian diferentes, Naruto tenia el cabello peinado de tal forma que cubriera su rostro y tenia mirada melancólica, Sakura estaba usando una ropa un poco muy sueltita y bastante reveladora y por ultimo estaba Sai el cual tenia ropa militar.

-¿Sakura?  
-Hola, guapo… ¿te gustaría montarte en esta atracción?- Sakura tenia que ser menos seria y según ella divertirse mas.  
-Pues…aaa… yooo… ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos?!  
-No lo se, ni me importa, de cualquier forma solo somos insectos en esta patética vida mortal nuestra- dijo Naruto ahora Emo.  
-¡Cierre el pico, soldado, si no, yo mismo se lo coseré con una aguja e hilo!- grito Sai.  
-Uuu… eso seria sexy- dijo Sakura mirando picara a Sai.  
-Como sea…me voy a llorar a aquella esquina- dijo Naruto.

Neji se llevo sus manos a su cabeza, Hinata gruñona, Kiba afeminado, Shino alegre, Shikamaru enérgico, Ino tímida, TenTen femenina, Lee rudo, Choji a dieta, Sakura promiscua, Sai militar, Naruto Emo… ¡¿Cómo demonios habia sucedido todo esto?!

-¡Esto no puede ser!- grito Neji arrancándose pedazos de su cabello y arrojándolos al aire.  
-¿Estas bien?- dijo Kiba asustado  
-¡AAAAAA!

Neji salió corriendo como quien persigue el diablo y logro cruzar el gran arco de su aldea, gritando como niñita. Desde entonces vive recluido en una granja junto con un montón de animales, asegurándole al mundo que jamás volverá a Konoha.

FIN


End file.
